Steve Mongoose
Steve is Lisa and Kikki's father and a ex-husband of Sally Mongoose. He likes danger and takes big risks to get his own way. He's also very competitive and flashy, with a manipulative, jealous nature. He is a charmer with an eye for the ladies, but is willing to stab anyone in the back. He wouldn’t think twice about screwing people over – even those he loves. Lina and Kiki hated him, including thier mother, Sally who carried her bitterness towards him. She recently breaks up him for womanising. According to Sally, she and Steve were teenagers, they broke up when Steve was flirting on the girls, which they hated. The guys and Sonic went so for beating him up for stealing their girlfriends. Steve is also a psychopath due his behaviour. He is also a secret of Alyce whom she sleep with. Past Life Steve was in love with the world's greatest singer, Sally Mongoose. But was disliked by one of Sally's friends at high school. Sally had soon realise that Steve has turned good and started her new relationship. Sally's friends has accepted Steve and join them for their Friday Night Party. On Friday Night Party, Steve wants Sally to run away with him, but Sally refuse and wants stay with her friends. The next day, Sally and her friends had realised that Steve has been cheating on Sally when he rape someone's girlfriend. Sally break up with him, but Steve wants a another chance. Sally wants a last words for Steve that he been thinking for himself and he has been rapist through his life. Push him away and never want to see him again. Back in high school, Steve was bullied and humiliated by Sally's friends discovering about the domestic violence. This leads Sally not to marry Steve in their first future History Father and Daughter After the 20 years break-up from Sally, Steve discovered that Sally has daughters and realise they are now teenagers after their birthdays. Steve arrives and look at them, Lisa and Kikki had first revealed that Steve has been cheating on Sally several times. He tells them he wants a another chance, but lies again about that incident from the past. Lisa and Kikki fled away home and Steve followed them. Kikki refuse to see him for what he had done for to Sally and then Lisa slapped him. Steve, alone has no chance to be with his ex-wife and daughters for his life. Steve Mongoose vs Scorch and Sonic After Sparky, Jasmine and Scorch had saved Lisa and Kikki from Dr. Eggman, Lisa started her new relationship with Scorch after breaking up with her psychotic ex-boyfriend Ryo Mongoose. Steve has realise that Lisa has a new boyfriend, Steve started insult and threaten him. Scorch attacks him and was comforted by Lisa and Kikki about his abandonment by his parents. Lisa and Kikki then attacks him and the sisters refused Steve to stay away from them, their mother, Scorch or anyone else that he has been threatening, Sonic has realise about the incident between Lisa, Kikki, Scorch and Steve. When he learns that Lisa and Kikki's mother Sally was been leaving Steve several times and is refused to see him. By then, there is some arguments at the Tropical city with Steve, about breaking Sally's heart and sleeping wih another woman making their husbands jealous and given them a heartbroken. Sonic, Scorch and the other guys force him to get out Sally's life, including Lisa and Kikki. Steve, then leaves and he is going to be back. Scorch comforts Lisa and Kikki that Steve won't able to come back to their lives. Steve's revenge When Sally's old friend, Leon had arrived to Tropical City, Steve is jealous of him that he is very charming. Sally spends more time with Felix and enter the relationship. Lisa and Kikki both want Dan to stay with them, Sally has accepted their promise and Leon. This evening, Steve came to Sally's house and aggressively strangle him, force him stay away from Sally. But Kikki and Lisa force him to get out and leave Felix alone. When Sally arrive home from the shop, she saw Steve and orders him to get out of her house. Steve does not want to and wants Dan to leave on his own. Kikki attacks Steve and throw him out the house. When the act of a reaction on Sally, Kikki and Lisa that he was never being loved by his own family. Sally shouts him that she does not love him because he has been sleeping with someone's wives and girlfriends up to his age. And is jealous of Leon because he is more caring and sociable than he is. This is why she keep on divorcing him several times. Steve shout at Sally that he loves her and wants to be remarred, to make Lisa and Kikki happy and leave Leon alone. But the sisters do not appreciate of his pleas and refuse. They want Leon to be his new dad of the family and Steve becomes aggressively jealous and Sally forces him to get out of the house. Banned family Scorch was injured after taking a band perfoming with Typhoon, Ryker, Jay, Tyler and Speed and sent to the hospital. Sally comes to Steve's house, she angrily forbid Steve for seeing Lisa and Kikki because he has been threating them for a long time, including their friends. Steve rejected her and plans to manpulate his daughters Kikki and Lisa to kill their mother. When the plan has failed, Lisa confronted Steve that his plans is able to injured Sally and then leaves with Kikki and tell the others on him. But Steve violently strangle her and let go then shortly insulted about Scorch. Lisa attacks him and leaves, Kikki ask her if she's going to tell on Steve. Lisa is going to, before telling Sally. Later, the house meeting with Sally, Lisa and Kikki, the girls tells Sally that Steve had set them up to injured her and apologize, Sally forgives them. She tells that Dan love them as his new daughters and wishes to get married, lived as a happy family. Trey vs Steve Scorch's father, Trey had arrive home from being away for 4 years, Steve is fearful of him. Sally revealed that Steve is scared of Trey, from the past he had done. He manipulate Emily, his wife for snatching Kikki and was sent to prison for three years. Scorch, who was little kid, was unexpectedly sent to care due his father depression. Trey beats Steve up and fell in a depression of Emily's sentence. Scorch and Lisa had find the stolen goods in Steve's home but Steve nearly catches them in the act and hides from him. Lisa believes it was Steve who stole the goods and framed his wife for abducting Kikki. When Sally asks Trey for a help to return his money and Trey agreed. Shortly after, Sally's help, Trey violently beats him up for framing his wife. Scorch and Lisa are glad that Steve is finally beaten up. Harassment on the family After being hated by Sally for eight times, Steve arrives to Topaz Nightclub and makes an insanely scene. When Trey forbid him not come to the Topaz Nightclub because of he manipulate his wife, after he got married. Steve rejects, wants to spend more time at the club. Sonic, Tyler, Speed and Typhoon throw him out, Lisa teased her father about the club, threats and Sally's heartbroken. The gang stare at him angrliy, watches on going away. Two weeks later, after avenging his defeat with Dan over Sally's heart, Steve steals Ryo's wallet when he leaves from Floorfillers Anthem concerts. He irresponsibly spends thousands of dollars with Ryo's credit card, and commits identity theft by using his driver's license, social security number, passport and the title to the house to take Ryo's home, family and title. He unhealthily falls for Crystal. But Crystal forbid him to leave. But Steve rejects and Ryker punches him. Ryker encourages Ryo to assume Steve' identity himself and get revenge on him by ruining his reputation to the general public. After doing so as a guest on Möbius Late Show, Steve instantly goes from being a beloved to hated. Steve gets furious and confronts Ryo but, tells Sally what he had done. He set up a trap for Steve to get beaten. When Sally comes in to Ryo's home, she batters him for sleeping with Crystal, seeing her daughters and manipulating on the others. Alyce's Affair On Friday Night, it has been revealed that Alyce has been having an affair with Steve. Alyce goes home with him and they talk about what has just happened. Steve tells her he loves her. Alyce finds a message on his phone that she left for him telling him to leave her alone. Steve he will play it to her husband Rush but instead he plays a message in which Alyce says she wants to see Steve while Rush is asleep. Rush punches Steve, warning him never to return to his life again and hands him the wedding ring. Steve was confronted by Scorch and the guys, tells him that he wants nothing to do with him. Even he has been threatening his daughters and sleeping with Aisha's mother. When Sally invited Sonic and his friends for a party, Steve was uninvited to Sally's place. But was accepted by her that he can stay for one day before the day is done. When he arrives to his old home as head of the party, bringing Alyce with him. He is constantly undermined by Lisa and Scorch and Kikki as well. Sonic and the gang are also goes to the same. Alyce learns that Steve played Rush a different message, and then discovers that Steve has deleted all the messages, so she slaps him. As an act of revenge on Lisa and Kikki, about cheating on Sally and sleeping one of his ex-girlfriends. A massive argument ensues and Steve shouts at Lisa and Kikki, saying he has never being loved by them and their friends as well. Steve deeply has sadist moments about him and his ex-wife, about the incident from long time. Steve is forced out of the house by Scorch, Tyler, Sonic, Ryker, Jay and Speed, while Alyce, Sally, Kikki and Lisa watches on. Steve fled away home and laugh manically, that he will be back. Everyone vs Steve Sally tells Lisa and Kikki the dark secrets what Steve have from the past. She allows them to tell everyone about Steve's secret. Later, Steve finds out that Sally tells everyone about his secret, which he keep over 19 years. Lisa becomes strongly bitter towards Steve what he done. At the club, everyone comforts Lisa and Kikki about the past after they born. They are on their side and ready to fight aganist Steve. However, Steve came to club to see his ex-wife Sally for giving out his secret. Sally's angry at Steve what he did to Lisa and Scorch. He was threatening them by ruining their romantic moments, including everyone and Sonic. Steve was thrown out by the Lisa, Sonic and the guys for ruining Lina's happy moments for Scorch. This evening, Steve was on drugs, committed the trouble he cause on Sally by strangling her. Scorch and Lina defended her and Scorch punched Steve before he gets thrown in the van. Sally needed help to get rid of Steve out of her life. So she enlists Sonic, Spyro, Tyler and Jay to help get him back in her home and lock him in the upstairs living room, where the windows and door are boarded up so he cannot escape. He begs to be let out as he is suffering withdrawal symptoms and says he needs a doctor. Personality Steve is described as a competitive and manipulative risk-taker who lives dangerously, and a charmer with an eye for the ladies, but he is willing to stab anyone in the back. He has been going on affairs, betraying Sally and her daughters. He was also descirbed as 'psychopath', a "sinister", "flashy" and "jealous" man who wouldn't think twice about screwing people over—even those he loves. Lina and Kikki hated him, wishes their mother wants a new relationship to change their lives. Steve was also a dirty minded and would convice to beat him up, when the guys confronted him. One of Lisa and Kikki's friends hated him very much, including Sally and her old friends. Steve likes to threaten the young people, including Sparky and the gang. He likes spying on the lovers and would duplicate their actions when sleeping with other bimbos. It has state throughout the series, Steve is sarced, abandoned and very messed-up. He has sadistic moments, that he has been hated by his ex-wife, Sally and daughters, Lisa and Kikki. Sally has divorce him long time, discovered he has been going on affairs to make her jealous. More sinister and cruel streak, Steve is a serial womaniser and with a string of broken hearts and failed marriages behind him. From 20 years past after being divorce by Sally. Sally always blames Steve for putting everyone's lives miserable. She also tells him that the reason why nobody likes him, because he only thinks of himself. In high school, he was constantly bullied by one of Sally's friends when they learn that Steve burn her with the iron and rape her as a punishment. Romances Because Sally divorces him for manipulating, scheming and obsessions, which breaks her heart. His daughters, Lisa and Kikki hated him and takes care of their mother. Few months laters, Leon, the old friend of Sally has arrive to Tropical City and enters the relationship with Sally. Steve becomes deeply jealous and wants to end their relationship. But was saved by Lisa, Kikki and Scorch. 'Sally Mongoose- '''Sally started her bitterness towards Steve what he had done from the past. After the depression of her divorce, she bans Steve for seeing Lisa and Kikki that he threaten them for their lives. Steve wants to get back to Sally and lives together. But Sally refuse and kicks him out of her house. Lina and Kikki are angry at Steve for breaking their mother's heart. '''Emily the Hedgehog- '''Emily was married to her husband Trey from 20 years past. Steve has an obsession on Emily and starts to stalks her. He kissed her and Emily attacks him. She tells him she was married to Trey and had their son, Scorch. At night, Steve sneaks her bedroom to watch her sleep and going through her underwear drawer. Steve spread a lie about Emily by setting her up for snatching Kikki. Emily was sadly sentence in prison three years. After her sentence, Trey violently beats up Steve for framing his wife. '''Melinda the Hedgehog-' Steve fall in love with Melinda, unhealthily. Ryker and Celeste forbid Steve to leave them alone and their mother. He slept with her and kicks him out of her house. He would not ever come back for her life. Melinda tells her husband about her secret when he was kick out of the family. She has been sleeping with Steve and gladly kicks him out. She begs him for her forgiveness for breaking his heart. Ryo forgives her and say his words that he loves her very much and that they in love, married. Ryo and Melinda are still together as parents towards Ryker and Celeste. Steve finally got kicked by Ryker and Celeste. '''Alyce the Fox- '''Steve is a secret lover of Alyce, whom she slept with. Alyce confronted him to leave her. But wouldn't stop, continues his obsession with her. When Alyce finds a message on his phone that she left for him telling him to leave her alone. Steve he will play it to her husband Rush but instead he plays a message in which Alyce says she wants to see Steve while Rush is asleep. Rush punches Steve, warning him never to return to his life again and hands him the wedding ring. Few months of divorce, Steve wants to make love with Alyce, but she angrily declines, saying she has already changed and still loves her husband. Alyce is finally got back together with Rush, leaving Steve with a lonely and jealously life. Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Mongooses